<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I was distracted." by icemakestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898774">"I was distracted."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars'>icemakestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [76]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, First Love, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu teaches Gray how to eat a caramade frank.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [76]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gratsu Weekend 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I was distracted."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/gifts">watcher_ofthe_sky</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the beautiful Sky. I hope you had a day as wonderful as you are &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Fiore was... different to Giltena. The language was easy enough to learn, and the customs weren't too far of a stretch, but the food was strange; Gray was having a hard time adapting to the new flavour profiles and tastes, which were far spicier than the northern, fish-based diet that he had grown up with. Being in Fairy Tail helped, as their kitchen was always full, with food making up a large part of the day for the wizards. Gray appreciated that, because the chaos of lunchtime allowed him to sneak, unnoticed, and eat alone. </p><p>This was one of those days. </p><p>Even the winter in Fiore was warm, a notion that Gray was yet to grasp. He would be lying if he said that he didn't miss the frost-bitten landscapes of home, but Magnolia had its own charm. Gray was learning to appreciate it more and more each day, but it didn't make the loss of his family and his country any easier to process. </p><p>Finding a spot by the river, Gray took off his jacket and lay it on the ground, sitting carelessly on top of it. His stomach grumbled, so Gray wasted no time in pulling his lunch out of the bag, staring at it for a few minutes, trying to work out what exactly it could be. There was meat, and bread, but the sauce was... sticky? And sweet. Every time Gray brought it to his lips, he dropped it again, not being able to take a bite of the foreign food. </p><p>"What's the matter? Not eaten a caramade frank before?" </p><p>Natsu was slumped next to Gray before the older boy could protest, pink hair tousled and full of twigs. His clothes were dirty but his smile was wide; Gray forced his eyes away before heat could flood his cheeks. </p><p>That was the other good thing about joining Fairy Tail; it had Natsu. </p><p>"We didn't have these in Giltena." He muttered, prodding the sticky bread with his fingers. </p><p>Natsu laughed, snatching it from Gray's lap without asking. Gray let out an indignant yell, but it made no difference. Natsu snapped the sandwich in half, dumping the smaller half back into Gray's lap. </p><p>"The trick is to eat the bottom end first, before the sauce reaches it and makes the bread all soggy and gross." </p><p>Gray watched as Natsu opened his mouth and took a bite, chewing happily as a small amount of sauce dribbled down his chin. A pink tongue swiped it up, running along even pinker lips. Gray wanted to kiss them. He was thirteen years old, he hadn't ever wanted to kiss anyone before. But he wanted to kiss Natsu. </p><p>"I told you, that's not how you eat it!" Natsu sighed as the sticky, caramel sauce ran down Gray's hand. He hadn't even noticed, with his thoughts so occupied by Natsu. </p><p>"I was distracted. Sorry." </p><p>Natsu rolled his eyes. "Idiot." </p><p>Gray dropped his food and pushed Natsu's shoulder. The other boy reciprocated in turn, and then they were both on their feet, sparring and laughing. Gray didn't let his thoughts dwell any further than that, simply enjoyed the moment. Enjoyed being with Natsu. His stomach still growled, but Gray ignored it. He would go back to the guild with Natsu and eat another caramade frank with him, and that thought excited Gray. </p><p>Natsu tripped over, rolled onto his back and let his laugh light up with laughter, and Gray wondered if there were maybe benefits from eating at the guild, after all. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>